Diabetes is the leading cause of end stage renal disease in the USA. ESRD demonstrates higher rate amongst minority groups. We postulate that genetic mechanisms increase the relative risk of type 2 diabetes related ESRD in Hispanics compared to non-Hispanic whites. The object of this preliminary project is to conduct a preliminary cross sectional study to explore the hypothesis that there is heterogeneity in Aldose Reductase 2 (AALR2) gene expression.